Your Fault
by SamSandwich
Summary: Jace really loves to play games with Clary, but she loves him for it. Just s cute one-shot about Jace distracting Clary, again. Set after City of Lost Souls, a little bit of a spoiler for that book if you haven't read it. Rated M due to sexual content, but not too much. Read and Review please!


Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments (totally wish I did though).

Clary let the scalding hot water run over her head and down her back. She'd been standing there in Jace's shower for at least 15 minutes. She was clean by now, but the hot water felt too good and she knew that since her training lesson for the day was over, Isabelle would be dragging Clary into the library by her ear for her demonology lesson. Clary didn't particularly dislike demonology, but her demonology lessons used to be with Jace, and no offense to Isabelle, but Clary preferred it when he read from the book with his smooth, deep, sexy voice. But Jace being her demonology instructor went out the window quickly, seeing as the quizzes Maryse gave to Clary weekly were usually turned in blank. Maryse not-so-gently relieved Jace from his demonology instructing duties and decided that Isabelle would be the next best instructor. The only other option would have been Alec, who would have been fine, but he caved too easily whenever Clary asked what the answer was.

The water spouting from the shower head slowly began getting colder and colder, and before Clary knew it she was shivering. Deciding it was time to get out, she twisted the knobs and whipped open the shower curtain, about to step out. But as soon as the curtain was out of the way, Clary looked up. Her eyes didn't meet themselves in the mirror, but they met Jace's liquid golden eyes, which were wide open and filled with surprise.

Clary squeaked and grabbed the shower curtain again, wrapping it tight around her chest. "Jace, what the hell?" Clary screeched. Jace's mouth opened but quickly closed. He opened his mouth again to speak but nothing came out. Clary's cheeks burned with embarrassment and chagrin. She looked at Jace expectantly, and as she watched his face it slowly changed from the surprise to his usual smugness. A huge grin spread over his flawless, golden face and Clary rolled her eyes.

"What are you grinning at and why are you still in here?" Clary huffed in annoyance. That was totally not how she wanted Jace to see her naked for the first time, but he didn't seem to mind. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the counter behind him.

"Well, I'm still in here because it's my bathroom. And you know why I'm grinning," he said with a wink.

Clary's face was flaming at this point. "If you don't mind, I'd kind of like you to get out."

"Oh, I do mind though. I think I'm good right here," said Jace, teasingly. Clary looked at him, bewildered. Was he serious?

"Will you at least hand me my towel?"

"No."

"Jace!"

"What? Just come out here and get it, no big deal," Jace said with a nonchalant shrug. Clary's eyes almost bulged out of her head. Her cheeks were now flooded with red, but only from embarrassment.

"Jace , I'm not in the mood to play games. Just give me my freaking towel." Clary was beginning to get cold and cranky, and Jace knew what happened when she got cranky. Let's just say it's really, really not a fun time.

"I'm not playing games though, I actually want you to come out here and get your towel." Jace's eyes darkened. "Let me see you," he whispered.

Clary whimpered. "Jace, please. I'm cold," Clary whispered back. Jace pushed off the counter, his arms flexing through the thin white long-sleeved T-shirt he had on. He was so beautiful, and she was so ordinary. At least, that's how she felt around him. Jace approached Clary and stopped about a foot away. He reached out and brushed her wet hair behind her ear and leaned in to whisper in it.

"Let me warm you up." Clary shivered, but not because she was cold. Jace's teeth latched on to Clary's earlobe, and she felt his tongue flick it lightly. Clary's eyes slid shut and she took a shuddering breath. She clutched the shower curtain around her harder.

"Jace, I can't right now, I have demonology with Isabelle," she said unconvincingly. He hummed in response, his lips trailing down her neck leaving hot, wet kisses in their wake. He was being extremely careful, his lips moving slowly and lightly across her skin. She knew not to make any sudden movements when he was doing this, considering if he got too excited it would be harmful to her health. Jace's body was still filled with the heavenly fire injected there when Clary stabbed him the the angel's sword. The fire had died down a small amount, but if things got too hot and heavy too quickly, Clary could get shocked half way across the room. "Jace," she warned.

"Just a few minutes," he murmured across the skin of her collarbone. "I swear." Clary sighed at those words and dropped the shower curtain, wrapping her arms around his neck. I mean, he already saw her naked, there was no point at hiding it any longer.

Jace groaned and slid his hands behind her thighs, picking her up and carrying out of the bathroom. He threw her onto his bed carefully and crawled over her. Clary reached for the hem of his shirt and tugged it up and over his head. Jace shook out his blonde wavy locks and stared down into her eyes. He slowly trailed them down her body, leaving a trail of fire down her body. Clary knew it was stupid, but she felt silly and embarrassed under Jace's stare. She reached up to cover her chest, but Jace's big warm hands closed on her wrists, his fingers wrapping all the way around and overlapping each other. "Don't. You're beautiful, Clary." Jace stated with such conviction she almost believed it.

Jace was straddling Clary's hips, so luckily his examination didn't go any farther than that, but his hands quickly replaced his eyes. Clary's eyes fluttered closed at his soft touch. Warm, skilled fingers brushed her hip bones and carefully made their way up her stomach, over her ribs, and ever so slowly up the curve of her breasts. Clary arched her back, pressing her chest harder into Jace's palms. He sucked in a sharp breath and cursed under his breath. He leaned down, covering her exposed body with his own bare torso. "Better be careful. You know what happens when I lose control," Jace whispered huskily into her ear, his warm breath on the side of her neck making her shudder. Clary opened her eyes and trailed down Jace's perfectly sculpted chest. She wished so badly she could run her fingers over the line between his pecks, down his washboard stomach, but Clary knew it was harder for him to keep his cool if she was the one doing the touching. She stuck her fingers in the belt loop of his jeans, just so she wouldn't be tempted to touch him. It sucked, but this was better than nothing. A lot better.

Jace's mouth finally came softly to Clary's, and she let out a deep sigh. Their mouths moved together slowly, passionately. Clary loved it when Jace kissed her frantically, like he's never kiss her again, but this kind of kiss was so much more intimate. It was like she could feel his love pouring into her, and she never wanted it to stop. Jace's hands roamed Clary's body as they kissed, and it was like neither of them could get enough.

Jace slid his hand from Clary's thigh up and over her hip, but down again, this time over her ass and curving into her inner thigh. Clary gasped in delight and tugged Jace's hips hard into her own. She could feel him through his jeans, hard and persistent. She hadn't really put much thought into that move, and suddenly she wasn't on the bed anymore. The dark room lit up like a Christmas tree as clary was shocked and sent toppling over the edge of Jace's massive bed. Clary landed on the carpet with a thump. She took the blanket that was hanging over the edge of the bed and pulled it over her body, not really processing what just happened.

Jace hopped off the bed and knelt down beside Clary, grabbing her face in his hands. "Oh my god, Clary, are you okay?" He asked frantically, his eyes roaming me to see if she had any damage. She nodded in a daze. Jace picked her up, blankets and all, and set her gently on the bed. Clary finally gathered her thoughts, and looked over at Jace, a smile spreading over her face.

"What?" He asked, confused. Clary threw her head back and let out a long peal of laughter. She fell back onto his lap, laughing harder than she'd laughed in a long time. Jace looked down at Clary and gave in. The two laughed at each other until they finally calmed down.

"That was totally your fault by the way," Jace said as he twisted one of Clary's curls in his fingers, a grin on his face. He was so much more good looking when he smiled.

"No way! That was all you, big boy," Clary accused as she stared up at him.

"You're the one who… you know, touched it."

Clary's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Touched what? I didn't- Oh! IT." Clary's cheeks burned.

"Well you're the one who got IT all excited and hard-," Clary started.

"Stop that conversation right there! I've heard about enough out of you two. I don't want to know what 'it' is and how hard it was so Clary, get your ass into the library, we have demonology to study!" Isabelle yelled through the door. Jace let out a bark of laughter and Clary's cheeks flamed. She smacked him in the chest.

"What?!" He questioned.

"Your fault."

I hope this wasn't horrible, I wrote it pretty quickly and didn't really check it so if there are any errors, please try to overlook them. This is my first TMI fanfic, so please read and review and let me know how it was! Thanks!


End file.
